


Two ways to Deal with Tongues.

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: as requested byRaufniron Ao3.Gladio decided to get an education after getting out of the military training. Just for the fun he's teaching himself Latin, and how much luck is it that he found some people in the library that always speak it. Poorly sometimes listening in mean you can overhear things that weren't meant for your ears.





	Two ways to Deal with Tongues.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 309 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The third of the fourth batch. Another FFXV, I love these characters. So if you want to request one with them, please do. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Gladio knew he looked like your average all brawn and no brains, he simply accepted that people believed he got into college on a sporting scholarship and not because he had written an essay of such dept the professor had called him personally to confirm he had written it himself, it at least meant that when he was reading a book in the library people would leave him alone. 

He also knew he was older than the average student but that was simply because he had served in the military for some years after high school. Family tradition was like that, and he wanted to make his father proud. Not that he wouldn't have been proud of Gladio if he'd gone to college instead. 

The screeching sound gets his attention and when he looks up he sees it's that TA and the bubbly blond again who always seem to use the library the same hours as Gladio. He gives them a quick look when they see him watch them before returning to his book.

He wonders what they are going to talk about this time, just the other day they had spend the entire time discussing night light sky, as if they had been talking about an actual person. Dropping somnium in almost every sentence as if telling a joke. 

Gladio had been learning latin this year just for the fun of it and knew the word had a lot of meanings. They had used it in so many combinations he was certain they had meant more than one. And he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he didn't know anyone else who spoke it and listening to them really helped him with his listening comprehension.  
Today he found out three things. The TA's name was Ignis, which explained why the blond one called him that. Or Prompto as the boy was apparently called, but the biggest shock was when Prompto received a call and told Ignis that it was Noctis. So turns out they had been talking about a person with that name after all.

Prompto leaves the library to make the call back. Ignis takes some papers from his suitcase, a red pen, and goes to work on what Gladio assumes is correction work. He returns his attention to his book, having no interest in getting caught a second time in one day. It takes almost twenty minutes for Prompto to return. 

“Ignis. Noct asked if you are planning to make any progress on what you talked about last night?”

Gladio feels his interest pique up. Once again these two converse solely in latin, so he let's his eyes wander over the words in his book pretending he's still reading. 

Ignis sighs before giving Prompto a very clear look. “Was that really where he contacted you about?” Prompto simply sits down and nods.

“That and complain about all the vegetables you stuffed into his pantry again. He claims you are trying to poison him. I told him that he should be so lucky.” Prompto grins. “You might be happy to hear that that stuffed Moogle his father got him for his last birthday is now promoted to the first place of Noctic Lucis Caelum's best friends list.” 

Gladio concludes that the third in that group just has a bit of a weird name. 

“I swear he was all 'You Prompto Argentum my tell that Ignis Stupio Scientia is no longer trusted by me as he is attemting to poison me under the guise of health, and that you are pegged down from best friend till you have remembered that your loyalty should be with me and not with cauliflower.' And then he went on about how I should get you to do that thing he told you you should do when you guys had dinner without me last night.” 

Prompto tips his head aside. “What did he tell you to do?” Everything about the young man lights up when he spots a slight pink dusting on Ignis's cheeks, and his grin grows wider when he sees Iggy's eyes slip to the left. “Ignis Scientia. Did Noctis found out about your little secret.” 

Ignis looks Prompto straight in his eyes. “Do I have to conclude from this that you did not tell him.” The exaggerated look of shock on Prompto's face would be funny if not so over the top. 

“You made me swear not to tell him. So of course I did not. I do not wish to have to bear the wrath of Ignis to be set upon me. Noctis asked me if there were any interesting people in college on the days he wasn't here, and I just had to talk about the guy.”

Gladio feels that maybe he should stop listening in right now, there are some things you should not be listening in. And where he feels no shame over eavesdropping normal everyday conversations as you can hear those everywhere, he felt bad about listening in at something personal as somebodies interest in another person. 

“I mean, he's not my type, way yo brawny, but I know you have a thing for men that can pick you up and look like they can best you in a sparring match.” 

For a moment Gladio hopes that he is seriously misunderstanding what he is overhearing. He had to be, there was no way they could be talking about him. 

“And he's always in the library when we are. Or better said we are always in the library when he is, even if everything we do here we could be doing in your office.” Prompto leans over the table. “So I might have said that something in the library had gotten your attention before I realized that it was a who and not a what.”

Ignis drops a hand over his face. “It's just I don't know what to say about that. I should have known better than to ask you along. You can be far too perceptive sometimes.” 

“That is because I love looking through the glass and make images of the world around me. I see things in the details where others only see the whole image.” there is some moving about making Prompto land in the chair next to Iggy, which meant that both were facing Gladio. “And there is no harm in the world to think somebody is good looking. Hell I don't even care if you want to walk over there, drop into his lap, kiss him silly, and admit he gets you hot and bothered.”

Ignis jolts up, ready to tell Prompto off for using such vulgar speech, but gets stopped when Gladio practically jumps out of his chair, gathers his books and looks at them with a very distinctive red face. A fear creeps up, that gets confirmed with two simple words.

“I paenitet” 

Both he and Prompto look at the man practically run from the library, never looking back around. Iggy feels his head get a bit light when the situation slowly sinks in. prompto is a bit faster in getting his words back.

“The dude speaks Latin. That usually means he also understands Latin right?” The nervous look does not fit well on Prompto's face and it deepens when Iggy simply nods. 

“Yes Prompto. When people speak a language they usually also understand the language, and although he wasn't fluent we can conclude he understood exactly what you had been saying and about who you were saying it.” 

Prompto drops his head on the table. Telling Ignis how sorry he is over and over again. All Iggy hopes is that he can fix the situation somehow the next time they are in the library together. But it seems that part had also been understood as the man did not show up in the library during the hours he had always been there. 

After two weeks Ignis's patience had been spent and he used his connection as TA to find out exactly who the man was. Once he was done reading the file he found himself filled with even more admiration he has already felt. That essay, although a bit crude at some points had shown an insight to the matter it was about that many did not even have when they left college. 

The file also told him exactly which classes were mandatory to attend and so he made it his business to one day walk into the class room right at the end and ask for Gladio to come with him. For a moment he can see the man ready to decline but then he straightens his shoulders and simply follows him to his small office. 

There Ignis finds himself in lack of words. Gladio finds himself ignoring all the conversations he had been rehearing. 

“If you want to drop in my lap and kiss me silly I'm not going to stop you.” 

Ignis is not going to let him say that a second time. When they part both conclude it was the best kiss they have ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
